


Jagdfieber

by aislingde



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf Fährtensuche gerät Winnetou in einen Hinterhalt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagdfieber

**Author's Note:**

> Antwort auf den Prompt: Todesangst beim 5-Satz-Ficathon  
> Ok, fünf Sätze habe ich nicht geschafft...  
> Beta: Liz - vielen lieben Dank

Wir waren dem räuberischen Tramp schon eine ganze Weile flussabwärts gefolgt, weil dieser hoffte, seine Spur zu verwischen, wenn er durch das Wasser ritt.  
Schlechtere Fährtenleser hätte er sicher verwirrt, aber für Winnetou und mich war es nicht so schwierig, ihm zu folgen - das einzige Problem war die Umgebung, die von Meile zu Meile steiniger wurde. Auch das Ufer des Baches wurde immer steiler und die Strömung reißender.  
Um nicht zu verpassen, wann der Tramp das Wasser verließ, ritt Winnetou auf der einen Seite und ich auf der anderen Seite des Baches.

Es fing schon an zu dämmern und mich dauerte das arme Pferd, das die ganze Zeit durch das Wasser waten musste, als plötzlich ein Schuss aufpeitschte. Er war laut genug, um das Rauschen des Wassers zu übertönen.

Hatatitla stand regungslos während ich mich umsah und gerade noch bemerkte wie mein Bruder etwa hundert Meter entfernt von Iltschi glitt.

War er getroffen, oder ging er nur in Deckung, um kein gut sichtbares Ziel zu sein?

"Winnetou!" Doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Mein Herz pochte laut und schmerzhaft, ich hatte Angst um meinen Bruder, fürchtete dass eine Kugel aus dem Hinterhalt sein für mich so unendlich wertvolles Leben beendete.

Das durfte nicht sein. Ich dachte nicht an meine eigene Sicherheit und mit einem Schnalzen meiner Zunge spornte ich Hatatitla an, der sofort wusste, was ich von ihm verlangte; er galoppierte ohne einen Moment zu zögern an, sprang punktgenau ab und mit einem mächtigen Satz landeten wir heil auf der anderen Seite des Baches.

Und da sah ich den Tramp, der mit angelegter Waffe zu der Stelle ging, wo Winnetou zu Boden gegangen war.  
Das Rauschen des Baches übertönte den Lärm den Hatatitla machte und so bemerkte der Tramp mich nicht. Ich zögerte keinen Augenblick, ritt ihn nieder und gab ihm mit meinem Bärentöter noch einen tüchtigen Schlag auf den Kopf, so dass er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

„Winnetou!“ Ich hoffte und betete zu Gott, dass mein Bruder antworten würde und er nicht verletzt war.

„Ich bin hier!“ Er stand auf und war ein ganzes Stück von der Stelle entfernt, wo ich ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Dann sah ich die blutigen Striemen in seinem Gesicht.

„Was ist passiert?“ Während ich zu ihm ritt, pfiff er Iltschi zu sich und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt er in den Sattel.

„Winnetou musste vom Pferd fallen, um den Tramp in Sicherheit zu wieden, dabei war der Dornenbusch im Weg.“ Seine Miene verriet nichts, aber ich wusste, dass ihn diese kleine Verletzung ärgerte und sein Stolz ein wenig gekränkt war. Und so tat ich das, was er von mir erhoffte: ich schwieg und kümmerte mich um den Tramp, statt ihm zu zeigen, wie erleichtert ich war, dass ihm nichts Ernsthaftes zugestoßen war.


End file.
